


Got You Flustered? (Alex Vause x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, I was uhhhhh very horny when I wrote this, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, still pretty horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: After a long waited prison day, your girlfriend Alex hits you with a surprise when you least expected it.





	Got You Flustered? (Alex Vause x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A HOMOSEXUAL HAVING A PANIC ATTACK

Throwing your towel over your shoulder, you walked into the showers. Surprisingly enough, there seemingly was nobody present. There may have been someone in the stalls creepily listening to every conversation, but honestly? You couldn't really care less. For once, you had the entire bathroom to yourself and you didn't have to be crowded by thirty other women as you were about to piss yourself. You were alone. For now at least.

You cautiously stepped inside the shower, closing the curtains. You felt the warm water spring all across your body, it felt wonderful especially not being able to take a shower in what? Weeks probably.

Right when you closed your eyes, you immediately heard the sound of the door creep open. The thought appeared in your mind that this must be Alex, but knowing Alex she isn't a fan of shower sex in general. Maybe she wants to at least give it one more shot.

The curtain slipped open, as your perky eyed girlfriend gave you a sly smile. Your eyes couldn't help but dangle around her facial features and the rest of her body. She was gorgeous. She's always gorgeous, always making you feel like you just saw her for the first time. Sounds like some kind of cheesy movie shit but as cheesy as it is it's absolutely true. At this moment, you felt like a giddy teenager about to lose her virginity.

You gave her the most sheepish grin, "Got you all flustered, huh? I thought I could give this one more shot. What do you think, princess?" Her voice softened, laying her head over your shoulder. You felt your legs grow weak, something in her voice really caught you off guard.

Tensions kicked in, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling in for a kiss. Her kisses were usually always rough and agressive, still having passion but hell could she pass off having gentle kisses as well when she wanted to.

You knew Alex Vause pretty clearly. You knew that this sweet & innocent kisses were just motivation to push you farther, especially in moments where the sexual tension is clearly there and is pushing on you to make a move.

You pressed your lips harder onto hers, swinging her around in the process. You hoped that you wouldn't end up on the floor by the end of this. The only expection you would take if she was on top of you if you were to have fallen. On second thought, maybe that's not too bad of an idea after all.

You pushed yourself away from the kiss, sprawling your fingers over her hair, gently brushing your fingers through it. Her eyes fell onto you taking small breathes, "It's cute how after all this time I make you blush like you are a little girl with a crush. While also making you moan by just a simple movement."

Her fingers stretched over to your thighs. Your will of keeping it strong was not easy with how incredibly strong your urge was for her to just annihilate you already right in front of your eyes.

"You're such a fucking tease, Vause. I'm about to go over there and start eating your pussy myself if you don't hurry the hell up." An arch of an eyebrow came from Alex, slipping her fingers away from your thighs. You looked up to her as she had a devilish grin spotted onto her lips.

"I think I made quite an impression on you. That's the kind of shit I would say. I'm proud of you. Then do as you please. Eat my pussy." The words fell from her mouth like they were quicksand to you. That's just the command you wanted to hear. No more fucking teasing around.

Your knees collapsed on itself eventually from how much your legs were wobbling "Damn Vause, you sure have a talent of hiding how truly wet you are. Hm?" You glanced up at her, giving you one of those 'I'll kill you' smiles.

You made direct contact with her pussy, basically burrowing your entire face right against it. You have been waiting all day for this, you definitely aren't playing around anymore. Your tongue flew through her folds what felt like hundreds of times. She kept dripping, despite being able to stay calm and keep her cool. You never would know how the hell she can do that.

Her 'keeping it cool', though didn't last long as her soft panting moans ran through your ears. Her moans were incredibly soothing to you, they weren't the usual gasps of breathe for air they were soft and calm as if you were listening to a melody. Maybe that was just you though.

Her moans, however, also had a power to make your vagina even tingle at the thought of it playing through your ears. You would find yourself drifting off daydreaming about getting fucked the shit out of you by Alex and how her moans sound when she is away from you.

Eventually, after a while you sprung yourself up, rough lips attached to Alex. She ended up ramming you against the wall, pinning her arms upright. You took a quick glance at her before continuing the session.

You seperated your lips for hers for a second, taking deep breathes. Your eyes lunged to her face, her hair was always seemingly perfect even after the so many times you have ruffled it up. You don't know how someone was able to look like a goddess with and without glasses but she sure as hell does.

Before you could continue, the door swung open once more and you both stared at eachother with fearful expressions, "Ladies? I think you both need to return to your cell. You can have a moment at some other time but inmates need to be in their cell at this time." A soft woman voice spoke. At least she has respect unlike the majority of the cops around here. 

You both slipped back on your shitty uniform that smells like shit and piss like always. You gave Alex a soft smile, grasping her hand before walking out of the shower.

"Shit. I could hear what the fuck was happening between you two from being right here." A sudden voice approached you, swinging around as you saw Carol Denning face your direction.

"Everyone around here is fucking somebody I swear. When the hell am I going to get laid like that? I'm waiting." She scoffed, while you tilted your head over to Alex as she gave you a sarcastic grin. She spit out one last thing before respectively returning to your cells.

"Maybe shower sex isn't that bad after all."


End file.
